Beautiful Accident
by Kaiora93
Summary: [complete!]Sora and Kairi have just hooked up. One day, Sora's parents have decided to move. Sora says that it's not the last time Kairi will see him. What does he do? He runs away to her. What will happen when Sora gets there? PLEASE READ!I NEED REVIEWS!
1. So it begins

Have you ever had a feeling that you could love someone forever? That you could spend all day just to listen his voice? That's how Kairi Hayashi felt. About that spikey haired brunette, Sora Kawamoto. She thought he was the greatest thing that's happen to her since she was born.

Sora, felt the same, but of course. He was to shy to say it. Why? He asked himself. Sora has never had any problems with girls before. He was like...the player of the school! However, Sora just felt that the relationships with each girl were dull. One girl just used him for his body if you know what I mean.

Today was the day Sora was suppose to tell Kairi how he felt.

_'Ok Sora, today's the day. Your gonna tell Kairi how you feel!'_ Sora thought. _'No, I can't.' _

His conscience said _'Yes you can'_

_'No, I'm scared'_

_'Of what?'_

_'Rejection'_ with that ended the small argue between himself and his conscience. Sora let out a long, tiring sigh.

"Sora! Your bus is here!" Sora's Mom yelled from the next room. Sora ran out of the house while yelling 'Bye mom!' As he walked on the bus people yelled stuff like ' What's up Sora?' or ' Hey hotstuff!' Sora gave many hi-fives before taking his seat next to the one he adored. Kairi.

"Hey Sora" Kairi said in the most angelic voice Sora had ever heard.

"H-hey." Sora stuttered. He mentally smacked himself in the head. Kairi merely giggle. "Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you after school?"

"Eh, sure. Where at?" Sora grinned

"Uh, your locker."

"Alright!" The bus stopped and let the kids off. "See ya then!" Kairi yelled as she walked to her friends.

"Nice, later!" Sora yelled back.

Kairi's best friends were Selphie and Namine. Selphie was hyper 24/7. But she was also very protective of her friends. One time she actually knocked out the 'school bully' because he was harassing Kairi. Namine was very smart, she has straight a's since kindergarten! She loves to draw; her drawings are amazing! Namine was also rich in money and heart. She gave ten thousand dollars to an very poor orphanage.

"Hey Kairi!" They said at the same time.

"Hiya guys!" Kairi said making her way towards them. Suddenly, a pair of very strong arms wrapped around Kairi's small waist.

"Hi sexy." A voice said into Kairi's ear. She struggled to get free, but no good.

"Get off the Jeff!" Kairi hissed. Jeff was a big, buff, jerk. He always tries to get into girls pants, **_especially _**Kairi's.

"Not without a kiss." He attempted to kiss Kairi but was interrupted by the bell. "I'll deal with you later." He let Kairi go and walked off to class.

"Kairi!" Her friends ran over to her. "Are you ok?" Namine asked.

"I'm gonna kick Jeff's ass!" Selphie held her fist in the air as she made her way to Jeff. Kairi and Namine tried to stop her, but failed. "Hey! Jeff!" Jeff turned around, only to end up being punched in the face and kicked under the belt.

"What the hell?" He said in a mouse like voice.

"Touch my friend again and I'll kill you mother-" The point of her cursing was ' don't touch my friend' enough said. Selphie glared at him before walking by over to her friends.

"Thanks Selp." Kairi said smiling.

"Your welcome! C'mon, the second bell is about to ring." They nodded heading towards the school

School today was boring, as usual. Kairi only found fourth period interesting, how? She was staring at Sora. She and Sora have been friends for only five months. Yet it seems like they've known each other for years. Weird, but that's how they felt.

**Brrriiiiinnnnnggggg!**

The bell went off and all of the students crowded in the halls. Kairi struggled to get to her locker without being pushed on the ground by the herd of students. When she got there, Sora was waiting. "Hey." He said causally with a smile. Kairi blushed.

"Hey S-Sora." _Ugh, stutter much! _She thought. She got all of her things and followed Sora to the front of the school. He sat on a bench sighing Kairi to sit with him. She obeyed. "So...what did ya wanna tell me?" Kairi said sweetly.

"I just want to say that..." Sora paused.

"Say what? You can tell me."

"Iwanttosaywillyougooutwithme?" Sora asked really fast.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" A smile crept across Kairi's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've liked you for a long time and please don't reject me!" Sora got on his knees and begged. Kairi laughed. He looked up. "Will you?"

"I will Sora."

* * *

AN: Hiya. This is my first story. Please Don't be mean!I would like to thank Flowerlady-Aerith for showing me how to put a story on this website! Thanks. And thank you people who read this story! Please reveiw! 


	2. Sing your heart

It's been two weeks since Kairi and Sora hooked up. Sora has been very proud of himself since he has the 'hottest girl' in school as his girlfriend. He took her to the movies to see Click and took her to a five star restaurant. Kairi was impressed how Sora got a table at the Destiny Lagoon Restaurant. No one their age ever gets a table there!

Today Sora was going to take her to a Mariah Carey concert. He knew how much she loved Mariah Carey, so he was gonna surprise her! He sat next to Kairi at lunch period at school and said,

"Hey Kai!"

"Hehe, hi Sora." Kairi said blushing a bit. He always popped out of nowhere when they were at school.

"I have a surprise for you! Cover your eyes…" Kairi did as she was told and covered her eyes. Sora pulled out the tickets, holding in her hands. "Okay, open!"

"Oh my god Sora!" Kairi saw the two Mariah Carey tickets. She was shocked and happy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww, that's all I get? A kiss on the cheek?" Sora pouted. Kairi smirked, giving him a kiss on the lips. "That's better."

"How did you get these?" She was still amazed that he got her tickets to see Mariah Carey! '_Oh my god! I get to see Mariah Carey! I love Sora so much!' _She thought happily.

"I bought them off her website! There front row seats!" He exclaimed happily. He liked Mariah Carey, but he was more of a rock kinda person.

"Are you serious!" Kairi was on the verge of fainting.

"Nope, all for you Kairi." He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Sora." They broke the hug cause of the bell. He jumped up and leaded her to class.

"C'mon Kai. Time for class. Then the Mariah Carey concert!" Sora wasn't paying attention to where he was going and paid by running into the wall. Kairi giggled at his stupidity

"Hehe, that wall came outta nowhere." They arrived at Kairi's class. "Ok, I'll meet you outside ok?"

"Ok, see ya then!" Kairi walked into the classroom and sat beside Namine. She looked at her blonde friend who was scribbling something on a piece of paper. When she was done she gave it to Kairi. It said,

_Where have u been? Ur lucky the teacher isn't in here._ Kairi laughed to herself and put, _I was with Sora, he bringing me to a Mariah Carey concert! Why are we writing notes if the teacher isn't here?_ She passed it to Namine.

"HE GAVE YOU MARIAH CAREY CONCERT TICKETS!" Namine practically screamed. Kairi covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! Damn you're loud!" Kairi uncovered her mouth

"Sorry. Man your lucky! What seats did you get?"

"Front row baby!" Kairi said proudly.

"No fair." Just as she said that, Mr.Reckerd walked in the classroom. (Hehe, that was one of my teachers!)

"Class. Turn to page 342 and begin answering the math questions." He said coolly while taking a seat in his chair. The class groaned and did what they were told.

After school, Kairi and Sora met in front of the school. Sora asked of she was ready to go.

"You bet Sora!" She said excitedly. Sora laughed because she looked like a bunny, jumping all the way to the bus like a child would if their dad was bringing them to a candy store.

"C'mon Sora! The bus awaits!" Kairi said. Sora grabbed her by the waist before she ran on the bus. She gave him a why'd-you-do-that look.

"I brought my car today." He said smoothly. Sora had a Mustang Boss that he only drove when needed cause of gas prices. Kairi looked at him with are-you-serious look.

"Really!" Sora nodded and pulled her to the parking lot. They spotted the dark blue car with silver stripes down the middle. It was really nice. The tires had spinners that gave it that **bling bling** look. "Sora. I love your car." Kairi jumped in the passenger side.

"Good, we'll drive with the top down then." He pushed a button and the top slowly folded.

"Wow."

"Let's get goin'." Sora spun outta the drive way and in the street. After a while, they arived at Kairi's house. She needed to tell her parents where she was going. A few minutes later she jumped back in.

"They said ok and hi." She said straping herself in. The ride there was short. It was just down the road from the school.

"Wow Sora. This place is huge." Kairi made her way to their seats.

"I know. We got free light thingys!" Sora said holding up light sticks. Kairi smiled as she took one. After a couple minutes of waiting, the curtains opened revealing a woman in a long red dress with matching high heels. Her hair was long and curly. Sora was a bit dazed but snapped out of it after a little while. Kairi screamed, like every true fan would!

"Hello Destiny Island!" Mariah said in the microphone. "Anyone in the front row who thinks they can sing?" She scanned the row untill her eyes stopped on a certain red head. Kairi. "How about you? Young lady beside the spiky haired kid." Kairi laughed at what she called Sora. Wait. Kairi just relized that Mariah was talking to her.

"M-me?" Kairi studdered.

"Yes, c'mon up!" Kairi walked on the stage. She looked back at Sora. He gave her a thumbs up. "Is that your boyfriend?" Kairi nodded. "Well, you come on up too." Sora jumped on stage. "What's your names?"

"Sora"

"Kairi"

"Well, Sora, Kairi, were gonna sing a song. What song would you guys like to sing?" Mariah watched them decuse what song. They turned back around so they were facing her.

"We would like to sing We belong together." They said in unison. Mariah nodded.

"I'll get the music started and you two will sing" She looked at the crowd" and I'll sing it after them." Music started. "Ok you two, go ahead."

**_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so _**(K)

**_I should have held on tight I never should have let you go_**

**_I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish I was lieing to myself_**

**_I could not fathom where I'd ever be without your love_**(S)

**_Never imgained I'd be sitting here beside myself_**

**_Cuz I didn't know you, cuz I didn't know me but I thought I knew everything, I never felt. _**(Both)

**_The feeling I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice _**(K)

**_Or even touch or kiss your lips cuz I don't have a choice _**(S)

**_What I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side, right here cuz baby..._**(Both)

**_When you left I lost that part of me_**

**_It's still so hard to believe_**

**_Come back baby please cuz we belong together_**

**_Who esle am I gonna lean on when times get rough_**

**_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up_**

**_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better_**

**_Oh baby baby we belong together_**

**_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind _**(K)

**_Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me _**

**_If you think your lonely now_**(S)

**_Wait a minute this is too deep_**(K)

**_I gotta change the station so I turn the dail tryin' to catch a break_**

**_And then I hear baby face_**

**_I only think of you _**(S)

**_And it's breakin' my heart_**(K)

**_I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart_**

**_I'm feeling all let out of my element throwing things, crying _**(S)

**_Tryin' to figure out where in hell I went wrong_**

**_The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_**

**_I need you, need you back in my life baby_**

**_When you left I lost that part of me_**(Both)

**_It's still so hard to believe come back baby please cuz we belong together_**

**_Who esle am I gonna lean on when times get rough_**

**_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up_**

**_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better _**

**_Oh baby baby we belong together_**

With that, ended their song. Mariah walked out from behind the curtain, capping her hands along with thousands of other people. Sora hugged Kairi. "You were great Kairi." He whispered in her ear.

"You to Sora, I didn't even know you knew that song so well."

"That's my fifth favorite song." He let her go.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Well, that was awesome!" Mariah Said appearing right next to them, she handed Kairi a photo of herself, Sora, and Mariah. "Here, it's sighed, and consider getting a record deal. You and Sora were amazing." Kairi pulled Mariah into a quick hug and let go.

"Thank you so much for picking us." She nodded watching the couple walking off the stage. The concert went by smoothly after that. Before they knew it, it was over. Kairi pouted but walk out of the huge building.

Sora dropped her off at her house. After he kissed her he said goodbye and drove away. '_Wow, that was pretty cool. Kairi and I sang on stage in front of thousands and we got to meet Mariah Carey! Whata day._' He thought. At this point, he felt invincible. He pulled into his driveway and jumped out of the car.

Sora walked in the house yelling 'I'm home' "Sora! Me and your father need to talk to you." Sora's mom yelled from the kitchen. He walked in the room and got the shock of his life.

"Sora, were moving."

* * *

Ooh moving. Bad way to end a wonderful night eh? Please reveiw! I love all people who reveiw! 


	3. Telling Kairi

Those words rang in Sora's head over and over again. '_Sora, were moving'_ He turned over to his phone _'I have to tell Kairi…'_

Meanwhile, Kairi was staring at the wall, thinking of all the things that happen that day. It was amazing, meeting Mariah Carey, Singing with Sora in front of thousands. Nothing could bring her down. Or so she thought.

Bring…Bring….B- 

Kairi picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kairi?"

"Oh, hey Sora. Why are you calling at midnight?"

"I have to tell you something…." He paused

"Yes Sora." Kairi prayed it was nothing wrong. God wasn't with her at the moment when she heard what Sora said.

"I'm moving." Kairi dropped the phone. "Hello?" Kairi felt tears weld up in her eyes. She picked up the phone.

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Sora heard her crying on the other side of the line. "I'm so sorry Kairi."

"Sora, promise… me you'll …always keep …me in your heart" Kairi choked. Sora had a few tears make there way down his face.

"I promise Kairi. I love you."

"I love you too Sora." With that ended their goodbyes.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make another one today! Reveiw please! 


	4. So close yet so far

Today was the hardest day of Kairi's life. She just watched Sora drive away with his parents. '_No matter what Kairi, I'll find a way to come back to you.'_ Sora said before he left.

Kairi slowly walked towards Destiny High. _' I can't believe he's gone.'_ She thought sadly. She walked onto school grounds, and was grabbed by Jeff.

"I heard your boyfriend moved." He whispered in her ear.

"Let me go shit face, I'm not in the mood." Kairi hissed.

"Aw…somebody's mad." Suddenly Jeff fell to the ground.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING KAIRI!" Selphie yelled in Jeff ear. That's it. Jeff attempted to punch her, but missed. "Oh no you didn't." Selphie jumped on Jeff's back.

"Get off me you whore!" Selphie banged his head with her fist. Jeff pulled her off and threw her on the ground. Kairi had enough of this. She kicked Jeff right in the face karate style. Who knew Kairi could kick that high? Kairi ran over to Selphie and helped her up.

"You ok?" Kairi asked concerned.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Selphie was amazed by the high kick.

"I have my ways, now let's get to class."

Meanwhile, Sora still had hours before he arrived at his new home. He can't think of anything else except Kairi. He was so caught up in his thoughts, his parents in front of him in their Escalade pulled into their new home's driveway. '_Have I really been thinking about Kairi that long?'_ Sora shrugged. He helped his parents unpack. His dad said he didn't have to help, he felt sorry for his son having to leave his girlfriend. Sora shrugged and walked in the house. Since the moving people were there to help with the furnisher, Sora didn't really do anything except set up his room. Once he was done, he put one more picture on the wall. The one with him, Kairi and Mariah.

Kairi was having a off day because of Sora's moving. When she was in gym, she got hit with a volleyball. Smack-dab in the head. In math, she failed a test. She even skipped lunch cause she was feeling so bad.

This worried Selphie and Namine. Normally, Kairi would be pigging out on chips or something. But now, she's all I'm-to-depressed-leave-me-alone sort of type. Selphie tried to cheer her up by taking a fry and shoving it up her nose, but she didn't know that Sora did the same thing a week ago so it made Kairi feel worse. Namine try cheering her up by telling a joke.

"Hey Kairi."

"Yeah…" Kairi said sadly

"What happens if you put together a elephant and a rhino?"

"What?"

"Elehino!" (It's sounds like, hell if I know. Lol) Kairi slammed her head on her desk. "Ouch, was it that bad?"

"Mmm uhh umm"

"What?"

"No, I just don't feel like laughing." Kairi said clearly. '_I wonder when I'll see Sora again?'_

On her way home she passed Sora's old house. A single tear trailed down her face. She continued walking with her head down. Words couldn't describe how she was feeling right now. Kairi walked in her house, her mom came up to her.

"Hey honey how wa-…why are you crying?" Kairi hugged her mother.

"He's gone…"She sobbed. Kairi's mom, Tracey, rubbed her back.

"Shhhh, it's ok…it's ok." She repeated. Tracey met Sora one day when he drove Kairi home from school. She invited him for dinner and so on. Tracey thought that Sora was the closest thing to perfect for Kairi, now that he moved, she don't know what her daughter would do.

"I miss him so much…" Kairi pulled away from her mom and ran upstairs into her room slamming the door. After about an hour, Kairi's phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hi Sora!" Kairi perked up after hearing his voice.

"I miss you."

"Me too. I'm glad you made it safe."

"Yeah, I thought about you the whole way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Listen, I have to go. But I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah." Kairi said a little disappointed.

"I love you"

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

AN: Aw poor Kairi. Reveiw please! 


	5. Lifes rough

Kairi's Pov

It's been a year since I saw your face. I've hear your voice almost everyday yet I still feel empty inside. I wish you here. Sora. You moved a year ago, saying you would come back to me. So far that promise is unfulfilled. So here I am. Waiting in here for you to come back to me. Trying to remember the way the candles light your face or the way your lips kissed mine. It's hard being with out you Sora.

"Mrs.Hayashi, will you please answer question number eight?" Mrs.Reolegio asked me. (**AN: **It's pronounced ray-a-lay-o for those who have no clue how to say it.)

"Uh…South Africa?"

"Correct, moving on." Thank god I'm a good guesser. I looked at Namine; she hasn't changed much over the year. Her hair just got a little longer. I got out a piece of paper and wrote, _this is so boring…I wish the bell would ring already._ I tossed it to Namine. Her eyes scanned the paper. Right when she was about to put something down, the bell rang. Namine looked at me.

"Wow, good wish." I laughed while gathering my stuff. "I'll race you to the lockers." She challenged. I looked at her with a you-know-you-can't-win look.

"Ok…go!" I took off as fast as I racing threw the crowds of people in the hall. Before you could say 'I beat you' I was there, at my locker. I smirked. '_Ok…33…1…34'_ My locker door popped open as soon as Namine ran towards me. **_Bang!_** There went Namine, hit in the face with a locker door. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" I kneeled down to help my fallen friend.

"Yeah. Ouch. This is the third time this week that has happened." I laughed nervously.

"Ooh, what happened here?" Said a brunette girl with green eyes. Selphie. She's still hyper 24/7 and she's still kicking Jeff's butt every time she has a chance. Last time, Selphie actually broke his arm. Jeff didn't dare tell on her or the whole school would be laughing.

"I ran into Kairi's locker." Namine replied standing with my help.

"Again?" Namine nodded. "Well, that locker door hates you for some unknown reason."

"Come on guys, incase you wanna sleep here." I said trying to go home. "You guys wanna spend the night at my house? It's the weekend."

"I can't, Tidus is taking me out on another date." Tidus, a cute blonde haired boy with a great attitude to match. I always thought that Tidus and Selphie were perfect for each other.

"But I can, I have nothing to do this weekend. You have to give me a ride to my house so I can pick up some things and tell my mom." That's right, I, Kairi,has a car. It's a 1984 Mercedes Benz. It rocks! The thing has 20in rims and is a convertible. It even came with a working phone built right in.

"Yeah ok. See ya later Selphie!" Selphie waved before getting into Tidus's car.

"Ok, let's go Namine." We jumped in my car and spun off for Namine's house. Namine started messing with my radio, tuning it to a Guns n' Rose song called 'Welcome to the jungle' I personaly, think that song is gross, but whatever. Better than nothing I guess. We pulled into Namine's driveway.

"Be right back." She ran into the house.

"_Do do do do do do do do do do do do doooo do do do do do do do do"_ I sang the jepordy theme song untill she arrived back in the car.

"Ok, let's go." She stated. Soon after a short drive we were at my house. My old two story house. As soon as we entered , we shot up the stairs into my room. We talked about school, teachers, Tidus, and this boy Namine likes. His name is Roxas. He's really nice to everyone and I think he likes Namine to, but hey. What do I know. But, out of no where, my computer yells.

**_You got mail_**

It scared me so bad, I fell out of my chair. Namine simply laughed at my stupidty. I jumped up on the computer. Blood rushed to my face when I saw it. _A picture of Sora. _I started crying. Thinking of all the times we spent together before he left. Namine rushed over to me saying things like '_It's ok' _and _'You'll see him again'_

Without Sora, my life been plain, I got over it a litte but it's still hard. My friends always are there with me. No matter how sad I am, their always there for me, and I appreciate it a lot.

* * *

Well, not long, but still good. Please review! The next chapter will be on Sora! 


	6. Running away

Sora's pov

"Yo, Sora! Come on dude, school startin' in twenty minutes!" A sliver haired boy named Riku tried to push me out of my bed.

"I don't wanna go mom, five more minutes." I tried to cover myself with my blanket. No good. Riku pulled me off the bed; I fell with a loud _thud._

"First of all, I'm not yo mom. Second, school starts in eighteen minutes, third if you don't wake up **I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!**" Hearing this, I ran into the bathroom. Riku can be a little brutal sometimes. Sure he's a good friend, but he needs anger management lessons. After about five minutes, I ran into the kitchen to get a piece of toast. "Hurry up!" Riku yelled from outside. I walked out of my house wearing a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white Nikes. We jumped in my Mustang and drove to the school, pressing the speed limit.

Today was like every other day. Sitting in my classes, thinking of _her_. Kairi. Every girl in this school has hit on me, but I turn them all down. My heart belongs to Kairi. That's why I'm running away tonight, to see Kairi. I Just hope she's still mine and not some other guys. No, she won't do that to me. Would she?

"Sora…SORA!" Riku snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"School's over. Your not planning on staying here are you?" He pulled me outside. The light temporally blinded me. My eyes focused. Riku and I jumped in my badass car.

"I'm running away today to see Kairi." Riku looked at me.

"Really? Dude, does she have any sexy friends?" I laughed at Riku perverted statement.

"Not any available."

"Damn it." I pulled into Riku's driveway. "Well, good luck Sora."

"Thanks, See ya when I see ya." With that he walked in his house. I shook my head. Same Riku. When I got to my house, I spent most of my time with my parents. Knowing I might not see them for a while. So, we watched a movie, talked about school, we even had a food fight! My parents are the coolest; I'll miss them when I'm gone.

Midnight came around and I packed my things. The window was my escape route. I got in my car and drove off quickly. I'm coming Kairi. I'll be with you soon.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know. It's short, but I'm in a hurry today. Please review! 


	7. It's been a long time

Sora was half way there when he came to a stoplight. A red Honda Civic pulled up beside him.

Sora glanced over at it. The person in the car revved his engine, challenging him to a race. Sora smiled and decided why not have a little fun. So, with that he also revved his engine.

Once the light turned green, they spun off. The Civic had him at first, but Sora's easily cut him off. He drifted around the curve with ease. That's when it happened; the Civic passed him with noxious!

"Why that little sneaky bastard!" Sora quickly switched gears so he could go faster. The two cars were running at speeds of one hundred miles per hour, the speedy cars easily passed all the traffic that was in the area at one a clock in the morning.

After about fifteen minutes, Sora finally won the race by and inch or two. He pulled up next to the Civic.

"Good job. No one has ever beaten me in a race before." The person said.

"Thanks."

Kairi's pov 

It's one thirty in the morning. Why the hell can't I sleep? Something keeps telling me to stay up.

I walked out of my room into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and then walked outside. I live on a private beach; I am now by myself since my parents died in a car crash. And since I have no relatives on the island, well…I'm just by myself.

Flashback 

_Ring…ring…ring. Kairi ran down stairs and picked up the phone._

"_Hello?" Kairi asked hoping it was her mother._

"_Hello, is this Kairi?" The voice sounded like an older woman around the age of 30._

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_My names Monica, I'm a nurse at Destiny hospital…" Monica paused. She sounded like she was crying._

"_Are you ok?" Kairi asked concerned._

"_I am…but your parents…" Kairi felt her heart skip a few beats. "They were in a horrible accident…and they're…not with us anymore…" Kairi dropped to her knees, crying her heart out._

Flashback ended 

I felt a warm tear make its way down my face. I miss my parents; they were always there for me, and now their gone.

I spotted a car in the distance. Making it's way towards my house. Who would be out here this time of night? Wait, it's a Mustang…could it be?

The car parked in my driveway. A man got out of the car…Sora? The man walked towards me.

"Kairi?" That voice, spiky hair, those blue eyes. It had to be.

"Sora?" He smiled.

"That's me." Sora opened his arms. I waited a minute, and then ran into them. "I told you I'd come back…I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora." I pulled away from his arms. "What took ya so long?"

"Uh…well…" Sora scratched the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're here. Why don't you come in?" I opened the door.

**Sora's pov**

"But what if your parents hear me?" Kairi froze. She looked at me with the most hurt gaze I have ever seen. What'd I say?

"Are you ok Kairi?" Suddenly she fell to she knees and started to cry. "Oh my god, what's wrong?" I kneeled down to her, holding her in my arms.

"They're… gone." Kairi whispered in my ear. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I've always loved Kairi's parents. I hold Kairi tighter. She got up and led me in the house.

"I didn't know Kairi, I'm sorry." I said as I sat next to Kairi on her bed.

"Don't be, it's just I miss them so much." Kairi said in a low pain filled voice looking away from me. I lifted her chin towards me.

"I know, but right now they'd want you to be happy…please don't cry." I said in a caring voice. Kairi calmed down a bit. She looked at me with a beautiful smile.

"Thank you Sora." Out of nowhere, she jumped on me! Kairi started kissing my lips, whispering something in my ear that made me think if this was that innocent Kairi I knew.

"You're a bad girl." I said kissing her. I agreed.

* * *

AN: Ok, for those that don't know what Kairi wanted, I'll just say they **did it.** Now be good peoples and review please!


	8. Surpise Surpise

It's been a month since Kairi last seen Sora. After that one night stand he hurried back home so his parents won't notice he was gone.

Lately Kairi couldn't go to school because of a 'stomach virus'. She kept throwing up every thirty minutes. Namine and Selphie were coming over today to see what's up.

**Ding-dong!**

Kairi stood up and answered the door. There stood her best buddies in the world. "Hey guys." Kairi said weakly.

"Hey Kairi." They said in unison. Kairi led them in the living room so they could talk. "So, how long have you been sick now?"

"Over a week." Kairi replied.

"No, stomach viruses don't last that long…" Namine thought for a moment. "Maybe you should see a doctor about this." With that said, Namine and Selphie drove Kairi to Destiny hospital.

While Kairi was getting checked, Namine had a hard time keeping Selphie under control. She keeps touching everything.

"Selphie! Quit it!" Namine scolded pushing her into a chair. "Now sit here and do not move."

Selphie stayed there for about five minutes before saying, "Can I go walk around or something? This is boring." Namine didn't have time to reject because Kairi walked out of the doctors office. Her face was as red as an apple.

"Kairi? What happen?" Namine said concerned of her friend's dark red face.

"I'm…" Kairi paused.

"Your?" Selphie was getting tired of being in this hospital.

"Pregnant." **_Thud._** Kairi looked down to see her fainted friends. "That went better than expected."

* * *

AN: Hehe, Kairi is pregnant. The sooner I get a few reviews the sooner I update. 


	9. Sora's goodbye

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Namine said in a baby voice. For some odd reason she was happy for Kairi. Hell, Namine was more excited then she was. Selphie had all kinds of questions running threw her head and she just had to let them out.

"Ooh! Who's the dad? What cha going to name it? I wonder how it feels like to have a baby. Speaking of which, where do baby's come from?" With that ended the series of questions from Selphie. Kairi thought a couple minutes and answered.

"Sora, I don't know yet, it more than likely hurts like hell, and I'm not answering that last question. Ask your mom." Kairi said just as fast as Selphie.

"Wait, wait, wait…Sora's the dad?" Namine exclaimed unbelievably.

"You never told us he came back." Selphie said in a suspicious voice.

"Well…He did and… well…**it** happened." Kairi said slightly raising her voice when she said it.

"Did he rape you?"

"No, it's my fault. I wanted it." Kairi said ashamed.

"Wow Kairi. I didn't know you had that kind of side." Namine said amazed that her so-called innocent friend did that.

"I know, but right now I need to tell Sora he's gonna be a dad." Kairi said getting out her cell phone. **_Ring…ring…ring-_**

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Hey baby." Kairi said as if nothing happened.

"Oh, hey Kairi! What's up?"

"Well…I have some news for you."

"Yeah, cool. What is it?"

"Well, lets just say we should've just protection." Kairi didn't want to come right out and say.

"What's that suppose to mea-…Kairi?" Sora's voice turned from happy to serous.

"Yes Sora?"

"I'm coming over right now." With that, Sora hung up. Kairi closed her cell phone and turned towards her friends, telling them he was coming. Many things were running threw Kairi's mind like, How will Sora react? Or, why didn't I use protection?

Namine drove Kairi back home and decided to go back to her own house. Selphie went home too, leaving Kairi at her house by herself. She watched TV while waiting for the father of her child to arrive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was packing all of his belongings so he could go to Kairi's house. His mother entered the room asking him why he was packing everything he had. Sora suddenly ran up to his mom and hugged her tightly.

"Sora, honey, what happened." She asked concerned.

"I'm so sorry mom, but I have to go and live with Kairi." Sora said closing his suitcase.

"Sora, I know you miss her, but you can't go live-" She was cut off by Sora saying. "I got her pregnant." Sora's mother was speechless. He kissed his mother goodbye and jumped in his Mustang. She ran out of the house. Sora's mom gave him an even tighter hug than what he had given her.

"I love you son. I'll tell your dad goodbye for you. I'll visit you in a few weeks." She sobbed in his ear.

"I love you too mom. Bye." Sora drove off knowing how much he loved his parents and that he was going to be just like them in a few months.

* * *

AN: I have nothing to say except please review! 


	10. Broken

Sora has been thinking of things to say when he reaches Kairi's house. So far he can't think of anything. Frustrated, he turned on the radio. The song 'Broken' by Seether was on. It was Sora's favorite song, so he was happy that it was on. He started singing the lyrics.

**_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_**

**_I wanna hold you and steal your pain away_**

**_I keep your photogragh and I know it serves me well_**

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

**_'Cause I'm broken and I'm lonsome _**

**_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_**

**_'Cause I'm broken and I'm lonsome_**

**_And I don't feel right when your gone away_**

Sora pulled into Kairi's driveway, but continued Singing.

**_You've gone away and you don't feel me here anymore_**

Kairi heard Sora's banging music and ran outside. Sora exited his car, but left the radio on. Kairi also loved this song. She started singing Amy Lee's part.

**_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_**

**_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_**

**_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_**

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_**

Sora loved Kairi's voice; it sounded like an angel's. Kairi also loved Sora's, she thought he should go and get a record deal. Once the song was over, Sora pulled her into a tight embrace, but so tight to hurt the baby.

"Sora…" Kairi sobbed on his chest. Sora rubbed her back, saying everything was going to be all right. His voice was soft and caring as he said, "We'll be ok." Kairi pulled away.

"How could you say that!" She screamed. "There's no way we can afford a baby Sora!" Sora tried to calm her down, but failed badly. "What are we gonna do?" Sora grabbed Kairi, holding her close.

"Get rid of it…" Sora said simply.

Kairi pushed him off. "NO!" She yelled. "ANYONE WHO GETS THAT DAMN ABORTION THING NEEDS TO GO TO HELL! IF I GET RID OF OUR BABY, THEN I'D BE KILLING A HUMAN BEING!" Kairi had tears trailing down her face. (No offence to anyone that got an abortion thing!)

"Kairi…I'm sorry." Sora said sincerely. Kairi wiped the tears away from her face and walked in her house. Sora followed. She sat on the couch in front of the TV, so did Sora. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He said in her ear. "Please forgive me." Kairi didn't answer at first.

"Sora, I am not getting a abortion." Kairi plainly said.

"You don't have to."

"Sora, do you want this baby?" Yet another tear fell from her eyes.

"Yes Kairi, I'm just very grateful that I'm having it with you." He responded while rubbing her cheek softly. Sora truly wanted this baby, but he wasn't sure about if Kairi wanted it. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, more than anything." Her answer surprised Sora just a little. "I wonder what we should name it." Kairi and Sora thought for a minute.

"How about Sor-"

"No Sora jr." Kairi said seriously. "How about…Kelly?"

"Too plain." Sora said regarding that name. "Angel?"

"Ya know, that's a pretty name! Sure! Now what if it's a boy?" Kairi asked, thinking of any boy names.

"Ooh Ooh, what about Michael! Please please please please!" Sora got on his knees, begging. "Please Kairi!" Kairi started laughing hard. "Hey, stop laughing!" She didn't stop, it just got louder. Kairi was literally on the ground, banging her fists into the floor. "You are pregnant, mood swings! A minute ago you were crying, now you won't stop laughing!" Sora pouted because Kairi wasn't talking to him, she was still laughing.

When Kairi finally stopped, she rushed into the bathroom. Sora heard puke noises. He made a disgusted face and said, "Are you ok Kai?" No answer. "Kairi?" She came out of the bathroom and headed straight for her room.

Sora walked in her room and there she was. Fast asleep in her bed. Sora forgot all about the time. It was midnight. He smiled at his sleeping angel.

"Goodnight Kairi." He said as he cuddled next to her. Soon they were both asleep, dreaming of be parents.

* * *

AN: Yeah...This chapter came outta nowhere. Please review! 


	11. Register

"Sora! Come and fix this damn TV! All I see is static!" Kairi yelled from the living room. Sora came running from the kitchen. He went behind the TV and started messing around with the wires.

"See anything?" He asked Kairi. Suddenly, the TV turned back on showing a porn movie.

"HOLY SHIT! SORA, TURN IT OFF!" Kairi screamed covering her eyes from the nasty movie. Sora laughed nervously and fixed it so it was showing the weather. "Oh thank god." Kairi said relieved. Sora let out a sigh of relieve and walked back in the kitchen.

After about ten minutes, Kairi heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it. There stood a really excited Selphie. "Oh, hey Selphie, what's up?" Kairi stepped aside to let her in. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I have a question." Selphie asked casually.

"Ok, shoot."

"What does feel like to kiss a boy?" Kairi laughed. She knew that Selphie has never kissed a boy before. "I wanted to ask you because…well…you went further than that." Kairi's face went red.

"Well…let's see…" Kairi searched for the right words. "It feels pretty magical."

"How do you kiss?" Selphie was a little embarrassed, but she knew Kairi would help her. Kairi thought a little before answering.

"You just kiss, and sometimes you may wanna open your mouth a little." Kairi wasn't sure if that came out right.

"YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH? FOR WHAT!" Selphie was a little scared of the answer. Kairi knew it didn't come out right.

"To breathe! Why else would you open your mouth?" Kairi asked puzzled.

"I don't know…maybe…a…French kiss?" Kairi busted out laughing. She always thought Selphie was funny, although she was serous. "Why are you laughing?" Kairi retained control of her laughter.

"Cuz of the way you said it." Selphie shook her head and left for home. Kairi looked at the clock. '_3:00. Ugh, I forgot I have to go to school tomorrow…wait.'_ Kairi just realized that she didn't get Sora registered back to their school. "Sora! Could you come here please." Sora walked into the room.

"Yeah?"

"You need to go get yourself registered for school." Kairi stated while staring at the TV.

"Awww, do I have to?" Sora whined like a three-year-old. Kairi looked at him with an if-you-don't-do-what-I-told-you-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass sort of look. "Fine I goin'" He grabbed his keys mumbling something that sounded like 'She always gets me to do things'. Kairi smiled, knowing that she was victorious.

Sora's pov 

As I drove to the school, I got a lot of stares from people. Hehe, I bet they're jealous of my hot ride. I parked the car and walked into the building. This old place brings up a lot of old memories. Like the one when Namine dropped a banana peel and Tidus slipped on it. That was priceless.

I reached to front office, in there was a woman who looked like she was in her late fifties, and she was wearing a black dress with a red rose on the top right of it. I have no clue why she would wear that. Its only school.

"Excuse me miss." She looked up at me with her dark brown eyes. "I need to get registered here."

"Ok, what is your name, phone number, and address?" She said sweetly.

"Sora Kawamoto, 234-6754, and 845 sunset road." I answered, watching her type it up on her computer. (All of that except his first name is completely random. Lol)

"Ok Sora, your all set, is there anything else you would like?" The woman asked politely.

"Yes, could you get me all classes with Kairi Hayashi?" I hoped for the best answer.

"Why?" Not exactly what I wanted but I can make it work.

"Because I just moved here and she's the only person I know." I lied. The woman eyed me suspiciously.

"Ok." She printed out a yellow piece of paper. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I took the place and headed home feeling slick. When I got home Kairi was taking a nap on the couch. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I just wish I didn't get her pregnant. Now all of the kids at school are going to call her a slut or some shit like that. Ugh, I'm so stupid! I ruined her life. All of the dreams she had is gone because of me. She's going to be home taking care of kids instead of going to realize her dreams. I need to make up for it. But how? I'll figure it out when the time comes. Right now I need to eat something or I'll die.

* * *

AN: Well, hoped you liked it! Review please! 


	12. Challenge

"C'mon Sora! Its just school!" Kairi was literally dragging him out the door. "Sora, you're being immature." Kairi said seriously.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Sora whined, hanging on to the front door's knob. "Its stupid!"

"Oh come on." Kairi thought for a moment. "Ok, you can stay home."

"Really! Thanks!" Sora hugged her, but before he went inside, she said, "So I'll go to school by myself, Jeff said he's gonna rape me today, but it doesn't matter to you so I'll just go by myself." Sora looked at her with a oh-you're-good look.

"Ok, let's go." Sora sighed and they rode off to school. "By the way, I have all classes with you."

"Really? How'd you do that?" Kairi knew he didn't get all classes with her without him lying or paying someone.

"I lied to the teacher saying that I just moved here and you were the only one I knew." Sora said causally as he parked the car. They got out and Kairi's two best friends ran up to her. They said hey in unison.

"Ooh, you made Sora come to school with you eh?" Namine asked eyeing Sora.

"Yup, I fought, but I won!" Kairi responded triumphantly. "Oh no." Kairi spotted Jeff heading they're way. She hid behind Sora.

"Don't worry Kai, he won't get you while I'm around." Sora said comforting her. Selphie took a step forward towards Jeff. But Jeff actually stood his ground.

"You better stay back Jeff, or I'll kick you ass up and down this sidewalk!" Selphie threatened.

"Well, well, well, looks like your little boyfriend has returned." Jeff said ignoring Selphie's threats. "Hey Sora, I challenge you to a fight!" Jeff said to Sora. Kairi swore if you looked close enough, you could see a small fire in Sora's blue eyes as he looked at Jeff. You could tell Sora hated Jeff's guts.

Jeff and Sora used to be bestfriends in middle school. That's untill Jeff stole his girlfriend and ruined his life. That was then, this is now. Now Jeff's trying to take Kairi, and Sora wasn't going to just sit around and watch.

"Challenge accepted." They shook hands. Kairi glanced at Jeff, then back to Sora. Sora had a small smile on his face.

* * *

AN: Yeah! Fight! Review please! 


	13. Sora vs Jeff

Kairi's pov

I can't believe Sora's going to fight Jeff! Why am I so excited? I should be worried and tell Sora no. But of course, I hate Jeff and I would love to watch him suffer. Besides, Selphie could beat Jeff's ass, so it should be a breeze for Sora. But Selphie's on pixy sticks. If she eats those things, she could take on Superman, Spiderman, and the Hulk all together. Why am I worrying? Sora will be just fine. Right?

Sora waited in front of the water fountain for Jeff. When Jeff arrived, he said "Ok Sora, heres the deal. If you win, I'll leave Kairi alone. If I win, you have to surrender Kairi to me!" He gave an evil laugh.

"Since when did I become a prize?" I said in an annoyed voice. I whisper to Sora, "You can't let him win, he'll rape me or something and could hurt our baby."

Sora nodded. "Don't worry Kairi, he won't win." He whispered back. "Ok Jeff, your on!" Sora yelled at Jeff. They started circling each other, waiting for one to make a move. Jeff was first; he ran up to Sora and attempted to punch him in the gut. Jeff did so, but Sora stood his ground, he didn't even move or wince.

Jeff was scared now. Sora took him by the head and slammed him in the ground. He stomped on his head three times before picking him up and throwing him in the water fountain. Jeff didn't move. Sora turned towards me and smiled.

For once, I actually feel sorry for Jeff. That was until he came up behind Sora, choking him. I screamed, "SORA!" As if my voice fueled his strength, he took Jeff arms up over his head and once again slammed him in the ground. Sora got on him, punching him in the face. I'm pretty sure that Jeff lost a few teeth and broke his jaw.

Once Sora was done, he walked over to me. "I would never let you down Kairi." I hugged him, "I know Sora, that's one of many reasons why I love you."

* * *

We headed home after the fight. I rewarded Sora for winning by cooking him some bacon, eggs and fried rice. (It's really good if you do it right!) I knew how much he loved that stuff. Plus, I'm craving some bacon.

After we ate, we started I watched Sora play a game called Kingdom Hearts two. I swear he looks just like the character in the game. (Obviously she didn't pay attention to the names.)

"Ooh." The baby kicked. Sora paused the game.

"What is it?" Sora asked looking at my stomach. I told him the baby kicked and he put his hand on my stomach. For some reason, I hated it. "Man, the baby won't kick for daddy!" Sora complained taking his hand off. The baby kicked again, this time harder.

"He will for mommy! Shut up, the baby can hear you." Kairi said to Sora playfully.

"And how is that so?" I pointed to my belly button.

"It's a microphone." I said as if it was. Sora shook his head and continued playing his game. "I'm gonna go to bed, night." He said a quick goodnight and kissed my cheek. I walked in my room and laid in my bed, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

AN: Hope ya'll liked it! Please review and I might get back to you. 


	14. Job

Sora's pov

It's been a month since I kicked Jeff's ass. He never did come back to school, probably because he can't face me anymore. But if he does, I'll make sure he stays out of range to Kairi.

Kairi has gained weight. Now people are starting to wonder if she was just getting fat or pregnant. Some people even asked her. I ran them off though. She hates when that happens.

Today Kairi told me to go find a good job today, which is going to be a little hard. But all I know is that if I don't get a job, there's no way we can support a baby. So I'm just going to have to be protestant.

I walked into an auto shop. I heard that it pays pretty well, and I'm good with cars. "Excuse me." I said to the person under a car. (Boy doesn't that sound weird…) The person slide out from under it. It was a girl with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah?" She stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Um…are you guys hiring here?" I asked polity. The girl giggled.

"Sure, I need another mechanic to work on this 1965 Mustang. Ya know a thing or two?" She asked me with a smile.

"Sure." I crawled under the car. I took a wench and fix a few things on the tire. (I know nothing about cars.). I came out from under the car. "All done" I stated with a cheesy smile.

"Hmm, let's see." The girl got in the car and drove it out of the garage. What she did next was pretty impressive. She did donuts!

* * *

Kairi's pov 

Namine, Selphie, and Me were walking around the store, looking for toys and stuff for baby. I said we shouldn't buy toys before food and stuff like that, but they insisted. Selphie has already picked out a few toys. A brown little bear, a squishy car, and a little ice ring.

"What else do we need?" Selphie asked excitedly. I thought for a minute.

"We need to save our money." I said. "We can go shopping for baby stuff when we know the gender of it." They agreed and we drove home in Namine's new Lamborghini. I wasn't surprised she has one. She's a billionaire. Selphie drove in her car, which was a blue Honda Civic.

Sora' pov

The black haired girl pulled up to me and got out. "Great job! Oh, my names Yuffie, what's yours?" She asked shaking my hands.

"Uh…Sora." I replied. "What do you guys pay here?" Yuffie thought for a moment.

"Um…about 23 bucks an hour." Wow, that's better than what I thought they would. This is a perfect job!

"Great! When can I start?" I can't wait to tell Kairi about this.

"Go ask Leon." She said, pointing to an office door. I walked into the office and saw a man wearing a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans. He was sitting at his desk, writing something on a piece of paper. I cleared my throat, hoping he would hear. He did.

"Yes, what is it?" Leon asked, he sounded annoyed.

"I'm looking for a job." I started. "I just fixed a car that Yuffie was working on." Leon looked up at me with a blank stare. I stared to sweat a little, Leon was a little scary.

"Yeah sure, you start tomorrow. Now get out." He said still annoyed. I quickly ran out of the room and headed home to tell Kairi.

* * *

Kairi's pov 

Namine dropped me off at my house and I walked in. "I'll just order pizza for dinner." I was too tired to cook, so pizza's always the next choice. I called the pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. I heard Sora's car pull into the driveway. He came into the house, happier than a two-year-old kid getting a new toy.

"Guess what!" Sora said jumping around me like a bunny.

"Are you high? Your voice is all squeaky." I said looking at him with you-better-not-be look.

"No, I got a job!" Sora said like it was the greatest thing in the world. At this point, it might be. "It pays 23 bucks an hour!"

"Whoa! Good job Sora!" I patted him on the back. He's going to be a great dad if he stays this goofy.

* * *

AN: There ya go! Review please! 


	15. Life's gifts

Ring…Ring…Rin- 

Kairi picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kairi?" A woman asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is doctor Kessel, I'm just reminding you that you have a doctor's appointment today at about five." Kairi looked at the clock. '_4:30'_

"Ok, I'm on my way." Kairi hung up and called for Sora. He came running from the living room.

"Yeah?" Sora said questioned.

"I have to go to the doctors to find out whether I'm having a boy or a girl, c'mon!" Kairi dragged Sora outside and threw him in the car. "Drive!" Sora floored it and headed for the hospital feeling a little scared of Kairi. When they got there, Kairi ran inside before Sora could even park. She ran up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A blonde nurse asked from behind the desk. Kairi told her that she had an appointment today. "Ok…your Kairi right?" Kairi nodded as Sora stood by her side. "And you're the lucky dad Sora?" Sora smiled while taking Kairi's hand. "Great! Right this way."

The nurse led them into a room and Kairi laid down on the bed. A doctor came in asking, "How are things going?" Kairi told him fine as he rubbed gel on her huge stomach. He put the monitor thing on her stomach and searched for the baby. "Ok, there's a head…a foot…" He paused for a second. "A another head…" Sora's eyes went wide. "Oh my…another head." That was it. Sora fainted.

"Oh my god!" Kairi squealed. She couldn't believe it! Kairi was going to have triplets! She looked down at Sora. His foot was twitching. "Sora wake up! We have to figure out if their boys or girls!" Kairi yelled at him. Sora shot up and watched the doctor.

"Ok…there's a girl…another girl…and a boy." The doctor said with a smile. '_Oh my fucking god! Kairi's gonna have triplets! Holy shit!'_ Sora thought happily. '_And ones a boy! Yeah! Now I can have a son named Michael! Yes!'_ Kairi stared at Sora's cheesy grin

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi said as she waved her hand in front of his face. He answered with a kiss and a 'we're gonna have three kids!' Kairi felt a little dizzy. Who wouldn't feel dizzy if they knew that in a few months, they were going to birth three kids? Kairi walked out of the hospital and hopped in the car. Sora got in the car too and they drove onto the road towards they're house.

"Kairi? What names are we gonna use?" Sora asked turning into the driveway. Kairi thought a moment.

"I know! Lets' name them….."

**Hehe, what is Kairi gonna name the kids? Find out next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Peace out cub scout!**


	16. Uh oh

" Miley, Mariah, and-" Kairi was cut off by Sora.

"MICHAEL!" Kairi laughed at Sora. "What's so funny?" Sora asked puzzled.

"Nothing, Michael it is." Sora jumped out of the car and started break dancing! Kairi walked over to him and said, "Your excited." Sora stood up with a huge smile.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm gonna have three kids with the woman I love!" Sora said happily while holding Kairi by her waist. "I can't wait." They walked into there're house. Out of nowhere, a voice said, "About time ya'll got here!" Since they didn't turn on the lights, they didn't know whom it was. Sora pushed Kairi behind him.

"Who' there!" Sora said turning on the lights. He saw a silver haired teen with aqua colored eyes. "RIKU!" Sora screamed tackling Riku to the ground. Kairi of course was confused. She thought that Sora was tackling him because he was a bad guy. So she got a pan and smacked the living crap out of poor Riku's head. Riku shook his head.

"OW!" He yelled trying to get away from Kairi as she hit him. Sora ran after Kairi. For a pregnant person, she sure can run fast. "SORA, GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND OFF MY BACK!" Riku yelled when Kairi jumped on him. Sora pulled Kairi off and tried to calm her down.

After Sora told her that Riku was a friend of his. "Oh…sorry 'bout that Riku." Kairi apologized. "I thought Sora was attacking you." Riku glared at Sora and focused back at Kairi.

"It's alright, it's not the first time I was hit with a cooking pan." Riku said rubbing his head. "So, I heard your gonna be a dad Sora." Sora blushed and nodded.

"Awesome! Boy or girl?" Riku asked Kairi.

"Actually… two girls and one boy." Sora answered for her. Riku's mouthed dropped open, his eyes went wide and his hand started shaking. "I know."

"What are you going to name them?" Riku asked now smiling.

"Miley, Mariah and Michael." Kairi answered standing up. " I'm gonna order pizza, what would ya'll like?"

"Pepperoni!" They said in unison. Kairi walked into the kitchen. "So Riku., what cha been doin' since I left?"

Riku thought a minute before replying. "Nothing much. 'Cept me and some other friends blew up a frog with a shotgun!" Sora and Riku laughed. Sora really did miss his old buddy Riku; he always does the most stupid things.

"How did you get here?" Sora asked just now realizing that his old home was hours away from here.

"I walked." Riku said like it was nothing. Sora's eyes widened.

"WHAT! YOU WALKED!" Riku nodded. "Damn dude! It's like…a hundred miles from here!"

"Don't remind me. I came here to visit you and see if there were any hot chicks around here." Sora laughed.

"Go on the beach! There's plenty to see there!" They laughed again as Kairi walked into the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked while taking a seat next to Sora.

"Nothing!" Sora said. "Say Kairi, why don't you invite Namine and Selphie over? I mean, it's not fair that I have a friend over and you don't." Kairi smiled at Sora.

"Thanks Sora, that was sweet." Kairi grabbed her cell and called her friends on three way.

" _Hello?"_ Two people asked in unison.

"Hey guys! It's Kairi!"

"_Hey Kairi! What's up?"_ They once again said in unison

"The ceiling, you guys think your parents will let you come over?" They laughed at Kairi's answer and told her to hold on so they could ask. Namine answered first.

"_Yup! I'll be there in 10 minutes, K?"_

"Yeah that's fine."

"_I can too! Namine? Can you give me a ride?"_

"_Sure, I'll stop by in a few."_

"_Thanks! Bye Kai!" _

"Bye!" Kairi hung up and faced Sora. "Their coming." Sora smiled and nodded.

"Yo Kairi? Are any of those friends of yours coming over single?" Riku asked smiling. Kairi laughed and shook her head. "Man!" Riku pouted crossing his arms.

"Oh crap." Sora suddenly said. Kairi asked what was wrong. "It's 7pm, I have a meeting in 30 minutes." He replied running towards the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming too!" Riku yelled following him.

"Ok, Kairi, I'll be home in an two hours, ok?" Kairi nodded as he shut the door. She turned the TV on and watched until someone knocked on the door.

"That should be Namine and Selphie!" Kairi said jumping up. She walked towards the door and opened. But instead of her friends, it was a man in black. "W-who are you?" Kairi asked terrified. The man grabbed her and said, " The last person you'll ever see."

**Uh-oh, what's gonna happen to Kairi? I know that last chapter was short so I made this one a little longer! Please review!**


	17. Man in black

"I wonder why Kairi wanted us to come to her house on such short notice." Namine said to Selphie. Selphie shrugged and pulled her moms Mazda 3 into Kairi's driveway. That's when they saw it. Kairi being kidnapped!

"NAMINE! SELPHIE!" Kairi screamed as she was being thrown into the man's car. Selphie jumped out and jumped toward the man in black. He simply moved out of the way. Doing so, Selphie had a face plant in the ground. She growled and jumped right back up. Selphie threw many punches at him, but she missed every time. The man threw one punch. That was all it took to knock poor Selphie out. He jumped in his car and drove off as fast as he could, with Namine hot on his tail.

Selphie woke up a couple minutes after she was knocked out. She took out her cell phone and called Sora.

"_Hello?"_

"SORA! KAIRI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"_WHAT!"_

"Namine's chasing the kidnapper right now. You have to find him!"

"_I'm on it!"_ He hung up. Sora stood up. All eyes were on him. "Leon! I have to leave now! My girlfriend has been kidnapped!" Leon nodded and Sora ran to his car where Riku was taking a nap. He slammed the door, waking Riku.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Riku asked as Sora drove out of the parking lot quickly. Sora told him that Kairi has been kidnapped. Right now, Sora was concerned about not only Kairi, but the babies as well. He swore if anything happen to Kairi or his kids. He would kill the kidnapper in a slow horrible death.

Sora, by pure luck, spotted two cars racing down the highway. Going around 80 to 100 miles pure hour. They were coming towards him, so he spun around and joined the chase. Sora pulled up next to the car. He saw Kairi in the backseat, she yelled something to him. Sora rolled down the window so he could hear better.

"He's almost out of gas!" She screamed. Sora smiled and yelled back, " Great! I'll get ya Kairi!"

Namine pulled up on the other side of the kidnapper. The man must have gotten frustrated because he slammed on his brakes and pulled into a driveway. He ran on foot, leaving his car behind. Sora pulled over beside the abandoned car. Kairi walked stumbled out of it.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled hugging her somewhat tightly. Namine walked beside Kairi and Sora, giving them a pat on the back. _Click._ Everybody froze. Sora looked up and saw the man in black holding a small gun.

"Goodbye Kairi." The man fired his gun, but right before it hit Kairi, Sora jumped in front of it. He fell to the ground.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed in horror. She kneed down to him. He was hit in stomach. Namine grabbed her cell phone and called the hospital. Kairi looked up and saw that the man was gone. " Please Sora, don't leave me like this." Sora looked up at Kairi with a small smile.

"I promise. I won't leave you like this Kairi…" With that said, he pasted out.

**Ooh, Sora's hurt! Will he survive? Find out next chapter! Please review!**


	18. Angel

Sora's pov

"_You think he'll be okay doctor Jones?"_

"_Yes, he's lucky it was a shot at stomach. The bullet hit that one spot that had nothing there. No organs, no tubes, just a blank spot."_

"_Oh thank god…wait…I think he's waking up!"_

I opened my eyes to see the woman of my dreams. Kairi. "What happen?" I asked her rubbing my head. She smiled at me. Instead of an answer, she hugged me lightly. "Kairi?" Then I remembered. I was shot, who was that guy? I bet it was Jeff! He probably wanted revenge for when I kicked his ass.

"I'm so glad your ok Sora." Kairi sobbed, she backed up a bit so she was looking me in the eye. "Don't you ever do something like that again!"

"But Kairi, I had to! If I didn't, you'd be dead!" I tried to make her understand, but that didn't help. She hugged me again, this time a little tighter.

" I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Sora." Kairi once again started crying. I hate it when she cries. It makes me feel so guilty. Even if I didn't cause her to cry, I'd feel guilty.

"C'mon Kairi, you know I hate it when you cry." I said hugging her back. "Besides, like I said, I'll never leave you like that. I love you Kairi." I pushed her forward so she was facing me again. "And I always will." She smiled and kissed me.

The kiss lasted for about two minutes, and then we separated. "I love you too Sora."

"Hey guys!" Namine, Selphie and Riku walked into the room. Namine was holding a little bear that said get well soon, Riku was holding a videotape, and Selphie had a box. Box? What the hell's in that box? I swear if anything pops out at me, I'm going to kill her!

"Here Sora!" Selphie handed me the box. I heard a whimper inside it. I opened the box, and there was a cute little Shiba Inu inside. (**AN: For those who don't know what a Shiba Inu is, it's a med sized Japanese dog.**) It had orange and white, brown eyes and a curly tail.

"Holy crap!" The dog started licking my face. "Down girl!" I looked at Selphie. "It is a girl right?" She nodded.

"Ooh, what cha gonna name it Sora?" Kairi asked me. I thought a minute.

"How about…Brittany Spears?" Everybody laughed, excepted the dog. The dog bit the tip of my nose. "What? You don't like that name?" The dog hide her nose with her paw.

"How about Angel?" Kairi and Namine suggested at the same time.

"Wow…surround sound." They giggled. "Angel it is." Angel licked my face again and jumped in Kairi's lap. (AN: Did I mention that Kairi sat down in the chair beside Sora? Well, I just did. Oh! And no offence to the people named Angel! Or anyone who likes Brittany Spears) Riku walked up to me and gave me the tape.

"Watch it when Kairi's not around."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I didn't even try to figure out what that meant. Namine grabbed the tape.

"Riku? What the hell is this?" Namine asked Riku. He whispered something in her ear. "Oh! Okay." She gave it back along with the little bear.

"Thanks guys." They nodded. "You guys are the best." After about two hours of talking, they all went home. Leaving Kairi and I by ourselves.

"Sora?" Kairi was lying in the bed beside me.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I looked at her.

"For what?"

"Saving me and our babies life's." I smiled my cheesy smile and said, "You really think I'm gonna let some low life bustard shoot my family? Hell no." Kairi smiled before falling asleep on my chest. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Kairi. I love you." Angel jumped up on the bed and layed on the other side of me. "Good night Angel." She licked my faced then we both fell asleep.

**There ya go! Please review!**


	19. Namine too!

"Welcome home Sora!" A crowd of people yelled as Sora walked inside his house. The crowd included Kairi, Riku, Namine, Angel, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and his cousin Roxas. There was a banner above them that said ' Welcome home'.

"C'mon Sora, I know after laying in bed for three weeks you'd wanna party right about now." Roxas said giving his cousin a high five.

"Damn straight." Sora replied. "Well, what are we gonna do?"

"Go to the island mon. What else could we do on a beautiful day like this?" Wakka answered happily.

"Wow, I haven't been to the beach in forever." Sora said rubbing his head. "Can we stop by a store to get drinks and stuff?"

"We already have that covered Sora, c'mon." Kairi led him outside and into his car. "I'm driving." Before Sora could say ' No Kairi! You can't drive, your pregnant.' Kairi said, "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm helpless." Sora shrugged and turned on the radio. The song '_Far away'_ by Nickelback was on.

"I love this song." Kairi said smiling. "Care to sing it with me Sora?" Sora smiled.

"Alright. I'll sing the first part." Kairi nodded.

This time, this place, Misused, mistakes Too long, too late 

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

_**Just one chance, just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

'_**Cause you know that I love you**_

_**I've loved you along and I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_

**_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_** Sora signaled that it was Kairi's turn. She sang.

On my knees, I'll ask one last chance for one last dance 

'_**Cause with you I'll withstand all of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

'_**Cause you know that I love you **_

_**I have loved you along and I miss you**_

_**Been away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore They sang the last part together. So far away been far away for far too long but you know I wanted, I wanted you to stay 

'_**Cause I need it, I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you; I've loved you all long**_

_**And I forgive you for being away for far too long**_

**_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

Hold on to me and never let me go 

Kairi pulled into the sandy parking lot where their boats were. "Well, were here!" She said to Sora as she got out of the car. Sora got out as well and looked at the boats. "Sora, help me carry this cooler." Kairi shouted trying to pick it up.

"Coming!" He ran and helped Kairi put the cooler in their boat. Tidus walked up to Sora holding Angel.

"Dude, did your dog have to ride with us! She wouldn't stop gnawing at my cars seat!" Tidus said handing Sora his dog.

"Oh c'mon Tidus! She was just playing! Weren't you Angel?" Angel barked loudly. "See?" Tidus rolled his eyes and walked away. Sora put Angel on the ground. "Alright girl, jump in the boat!" Angel did as she was told. "Good girl, here." Sora tossed her a treat, which she ate quickly.

"Sora, I drove, you row." Kairi said also hopping in the boat.

"Ya see! I knew there was a catch!" Kairi laughed as Sora jumped in the boat too. Sora, Kairi and Angel were in one boat. Tidus, Selphie, and Riku in the other. Roxas, Namine and Wakka in the last one.

"Yo, Sora, Tidus?" Roxas called from his boat. "You guys wanna race?"

"HELL YEAH!" Sora and Tidus yelled.

"Alright. Ready…set…GO!" The boys started rowing as fast as they could. So far Tidus was in the lead. But then Sora grabbed first place. Frustrated, Roxas rowed faster so that he was in the lead. But after five minutes of rowing, Sora won the race.

"Yeah! I won!" Sora got out of the boat and did his little victory dance.

"Well that's embarrassing. We got beat by a guy who just got out of the hospital." Tidus whispered to Roxas.

"Yeah, and he has a pregnant person on board." Roxas said. They both signed and grabbed their things.

"Alright, let's go change up." Namine said walking towards the little huts they built. After everybody changed, they set up the beach chairs. Namine, Selphie and Kairi sat in the chairs while the boys jumped in the water.

"So Namine, how are things between you and Roxas?" Selphie asked as she put on sunscreen.

"Great…but I need to tell you guys something." Namine said letting her head sink a little. Kairi took off her sunglasses.

"What is it Namine?" Kairi started to worry a little.

"Well…let's just say…I'm now like you Kairi." Namine said shyly. Kairi facial expression said 'oh my fucking god.' "Yeah, I think three weeks now."

"Did I miss something?" Selphie said confused. Kairi whispered 'She's pregnant' in her ear. "OH MY GOD! NAMINE! WHAT THE FLIP!"

"I know…Roxas doesn't know yet."

"Why haven't you told him?" Kairi asked.

"I will, when we go back home, I'll break the Ice." Namine answered surely.

"Uh, how many weeks are you?" Selphie asked.

"Three."

"Great, now I'm the only one not pregnant. Thanks for leaving me out guys." Selphie said crossing her arms. They laughed.

Meanwhile, the guys were battling the waves. For some reason they were really strong today. Wakka, Tidus, and Riku already got rocked three times! Sora snuck up behind Roxas. His cousin hated being scared. '_Ok, three…two…one…'_ Sora screamed, making Roxas jump five feet in the air.

"Holy shit Sora!" Roxas yelled holding his heart. "You know I hate being scared!" Sora laughed so hard he started choking. He used to scare Roxas all the time when they were little. Since Sora was laughing, he didn't notice the huge wave coming his way. So what happened? He got rocked. Once he was ok, he stood up and saw that Roxas was laughing his tail off.

"Aww, shut up!" Sora shouted and walked towards the girls. "What's up ladies?" He said like he was Casanova or something.

"Hey Sora." They replied at once. He laughed and grabbed a soda. Sora gulped in down in five seconds and ran back in the water.

"Say Kairi, what are you gonna name your kids?" Namine asked plainly.

"Miley, Mariah, and Michael." Kairi replied while rubbing her stomach.

"Nice." Namine stated. "You know any other good names?" Kairi thought a minute, but before she could answer, Selphie screamed, "Trace!"

"Hmm, ya know…that's not a bad name. I'll consider it." Namine said happily. "Now, what about a girl?"

"Ooh ooh, how about Ciara?" Kairi answered. Namine nodded happily.

"Ok, if it's a boy, I'll name him Trace. And if it's a girl I'll name her Ciara!" Namine said excitedly. Little did she know that Roxas was right in front of her when she said that.

"What?" Roxas's eyes went wide. "Are you pregnant?" Namine laughed nervously and nodded. With that response, Roxas fainted.

"Well…at least he knows now." Namine said poking him. The others nodded.

"Hey! Where'd Angel go?" Kairi said looking around.

"I don't know last time I saw her, she was hopping in the boat." Selphie replied. Kairi panicked. She looked everywhere. "Kairi, calm down. She's under your chair sleeping." Kairi saw Angel and let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Roxas jumped up. He gave Namine a hug, he said, "I can't wait." Namine broke the hug.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm also very glad I'm having it with you." With that being said, Namine gave Roxas the most joy filled kiss she has ever given. Kairi and Selphie smiled.

"Uh oh, what's going on here?" Tidus asked, behind him were the rest of the guys.

"Namine's pregnant." Roxas said happily.

"Congrats dude." Tidus said giving him a high five.

"Yeah congrats." The other guys said at once.

"Thanks, can we go now. I'm starting to burn." Roxas said looking at his arms. Everybody agreed and headed home.

**Ya know, this is the longest chapter I've done so far on the story! I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!**


	20. Phone call

Kairi's pov

"Hey Kairi? Do ya think that the police found that guy yet?" Sora asked while he was watching Oprah. "This guy on Oprah says that his whole family was murdered by one dude!" I sat beside Sora and gave him a weird look.

"Your watching Oprah?" I laughed. "Ya know, I think you are the first guy I know that says he watches Oprah." He blushed.

"That's not the point!" Sora yelled over my laughing. "The point is that if the cops don't find this guy soon, I'm gonna find him myself!" I seized my laughing.

"You can't though! You don't know where he lives and if you do find him Sora, he'd surely kill you with his damn gun!" I cried, hoping he wouldn't leave me. "Besides, while your away, what if he comes back?" Sora thought a minute.

"Good point." Sora said giving up. The phone rang, so Sora picked it up. "Hello…what…who is this…yeah." He hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, he said to meet him at the island and bring a gun." Sora said seriously. I've never seen Sora like this.

"Oh no, Sora! Don't go! Please." I begged him to stay, but nothing worked.

"I have to Kairi." Sora said to me as he walked outside. I asked him where he was going. "I'm going to the gun shop. I need a fast acting pistol or some shit like that." Sora faced me and gave me the longest kiss I ever had. "If I'm not back in three hours, call the cops."

"You can't go Sora! I don't want our kids to grow up with out a father." I sobbed.

"Baby, I have to…please don't cry. I love you." He gave me one last hug.

"I love you too Sora." I kissed him one more time before he left. "But I'm not gonna let you die." I grabbed my keys and headed for my father storage shed on the other side of the island. When I got there, I walked in the shed. There were all kinds of guns from world war two. They were my grandfathers when went to war.

"Hmm, should I take the AK47, Sniper Rifle, or a few pistols?" I thought for a minute or two. "Well, I can't decide, so I'll take all of them." I stuff all off the guns in a sack. "Where to next…I should go get back up. I know! Tidus, Wakka and Roxas! They can help."

I drove to Wakka's house since it was closer. I knocked on the door, Wakka answered. "Yo, what up Kairi?" He said in his cute accent.

"Wakka, Sora's in trouble! I need your help!" I threw him in my car.

"Ouch, what kinda trouble is he in?" Wakka asked rubbing his head.

"That guy that shot him wants to have shoot off. We have to go pick up Tidus and Roxas." He nodded. Next we drove to Tidus's house. I knocked on the door, Tidus answer. I grabbed Tidus and threw in my car.

"Dude! What the hell!" Tidus yelled as I slammed on the gas, causing the car's tires to squeal a little. "What's going on?" Wakka explained to him. "Well what are we gonna do! We have no weapons!"

"Bullshit, I brought some guns, look in the sack." Tidus did so.

"Holy crap Kairi." I slammed on the brakes when we came towards Roxas's house. He was outside, practicing on his skateboard. Wakka grabbed Roxas in the car.

"What's going on?" Tidus explained to him. "Don't worry Kairi, nothing's gonna happen to Sora." I nodded. If anything did happen to Sora, I would make sure that man in black would never see the light of day ever again.

**I might not update as often since school starting. Just letting ya know a head of time! Please review!**


	21. Guns

Sora's pov 

I drove around town, looking for Guns America. I heard it was the best place to buy guns. Of course, who the hell buys guns here besides cops? Nothing ever happens here. I pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. There were all kinds of shotguns, pistols, rifles you name it, and I bet it's there. I walked up to the gunman aka the dude who sales the guns. He was reading a book.

"Excuse me." He looked up.

"Yeah, what can I do for ya?" He asked in a country accent.

"Yes…um, I looking for a fast acting gun." I don't know anything about guns. Therefore, I have no idea what's good or bad.

"Uh huh, what do ya want? A Thompson?"

"What the hell is that?" He pulled out a med sized gun. "Awesome, how much?"

"2500$"

"Ok, too much." Damn! 2500 dollars! Holy shit!

"Alright, how about duel action pistols?"

"Say what?" He slapped himself in the head.

"Two small guns working at the same time."

"Oh, hehe, I knew that." God that was embarrassing. "How much."

"Well, normally it would be 500, but just to get you outta my sight, 100 dollars." The gunman said obviously annoyed. I paid and left as quickly as possible, I only had 30 minutes to get to the islands.

**Kairi's pov**

"Ok guys. How the hell do we get there without the dude noticing us?" I asked Tidus, Wakka and Roxas.

"I don't know, but we need to disappear quick! Sora right over there!" Tidus whispered hiding behind the bushes. We followed. Sora jumped in his boat and rowed towards the islands. I had a sudden urge to run after him, but I knew I couldn't do that. Even though I really wanted too. Once he was out of sight, we stood up and thought of what we should do.

"How 'bout we row our boats around to the other side of the island, then seek around to where Sora is?" Wakka suggested jumping in his boat along with Tidus. Roxas and I were in my boat. Roxas and Wakka rowed as fast as they could. When we reached the other side of the island, we walked to the side of the island where Sora was.

"I see them." Roxas said getting down closer to the ground so they couldn't see him. We did the same, as we got closer.

"Wakka, give me they sniper rifle." I told Wakka. He handed me the gun and I looked threw the scope. "They're just standing there. Talking." I said watching them closely. "I'll fire at the man in black if Sora misses."

"Ooh! I wanna shoot too!" Roxas said excitedly. "I mean he is my cousin."

"Really? I didn't know that." I said just now realizing that Sora and Roxas did look a lot alike.

"Duh! Can I shoot please!" I nodded. Roxas smiled and grabbed an AK47.

"Alright, Wakka, Tidus, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked them as nicely as I could. Even though my boyfriend is in big trouble, I'm in a surprisingly good mood. They looked at each other.

"Do ya have anymore snipers?" Tidus asked looking in the bag.

"No, but I do have a small pistol with a small scope. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure, what about you Wakka?"

"I'll take the other pistol without the scope mon." After Wakka grabbed his gun, we all aimed at Sora's opponent.

**Sora's pov**

"Well, when are we gonna start this thing? Cuz you're talkin' is wasting my time." I told the man. He snarled and brought out his guns…they were big. Both had all kinds of equipment on it, which I had no idea what the hell they were anyway. "Ok…let's get it over with."

We stared each other down for about two minutes before he started firing his gun. I dodged all of them. I drew my guns and fired as fast as I could. But missed every time.

"Damn it!" I yelled while running behind a rock so that I could reload. The dude kept on firing. It was like he had all the ammo in the world. I waited until he ran out of ammo, which was about a minute or so. "TAKE THIS YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I aimed at him and fired, hitting his stomach. The same place he hit me.

The man in black dropped his guns while falling to the ground. He screamed in pain. I walked up to him slowly, making sure he wasn't going to grab his gun and kill me. "You win Sora." I stopped. I now that voice.

"RIKU!" I screamed, the man shook his head.

"The names not Riku. It's Rico. I'm his twin brother."

"Why the hell were you trying to kill me?"

"I was paid to. I'm a hitman."

"Who hired you to kill me?"

"I can't tell you that." I pointed the gun at him so that it was right at his nose.

"If you do, I'll spare you and let you go. If you don't, you'll die." I clicked my gun. "Which will it be Rico?"

"Ugh…it was…"

**Hahaha, cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long. As I said, I have school now. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	22. Guess who

"Who hired you to kill me?" Sora demanded to know. Rico simply laughed.

"Who ya think?" Rico coughed up blood. "Jeff Jackson…hired…me…" With that being said, Rico died. Sora was extremely pissed. '_I never thought Jeff would go this far!_' Sora thought angrily. He stormed off.

Meanwhile, Kairi and the guys were hurrying home, knowing that Sora would go off if he knew that Kairi tried to help him. "What are we gonna do with all these guns?" Roxas asked Kairi as he rowed the boat to the docks. He helped Kairi out.

"I don't know, take them home with you." Kairi said obviously stressed out.

"I can't do that! My moms already pissed off at me for getting Namine pregnant! They don't need to find guns in my room!" Roxas freaked out on Kairi.

"Okay…okay…" Kairi thought for a minute. They walked to her car and got in.

"Say Kairi, I could drop them off at my storage shed until you can pick them up." Tidus offered. Kairi smiled and agreed.

Sora's pov

I can't believe Jeff! He tried to kill me! No, more importantly, he tried to kill Kairi and my unborn kids! Oh hell no! I drove to Jeff's house, which was about five minutes away from Kairi's house. When I drove into the driveway. Jeff was sitting on the porch. He looked as if he expected me.

"What the fuck Jeff! Why the hell would you try to kill Kairi? She did nothing to you!" I screamed, slamming my car door. Jeff stood up.

"Well, if you must know…" He walked towards me until he was right in my face. "Rico was gonna bring her to me…then I was gonna strap her to my bed and rape her!" That was it. I took my gun out of my pocket, but as I put it to his head, I realize that I was stooping down to his level. So I took the gun and slammed it ageist head as hard as I could, knocking him out.

"Sleep tight ya bastard." I got in my car. "Maybe I should call Kairi."

Kairi's pov

_Ring…ring…ring…_ I answered my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, you okay?" I looked at the guys and mouthed 'It's Sora'

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I tried to sound as worried as possible.

"Calm down, I'm fine. It was a hitman."

"Oh my god! Who was the hitman and who sent him?" Wow, someone sent us a hitman!

"The hitman was Riku's twin brother…Rico. Jeff sent him to us."

"Jeff, that no good shit faced bustard!" The guys looked at me with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home ok?" Crap! I'm not home yet!

"Y-yeah ok."

"I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye" I closed my cell phone and slammed on the gas, sending my Mercedes flying across the street. Tidus, Wakka and Roxas starting screaming their heads off as I flew around a tight corner. I only slowed down at their house and threw them out of the car. I made sure that they were ok by driving by their house then to the next one.

"Bye Wakka!" I yelled as I dropped him off, I drove faster towards my house. When I got there, Sora's car wasn't there yet so I still had time. I jumped out of the car and into the house. I hurried onto the couch. A couple minutes later, I heard Sora yell, "Kairi baby I'm home!" I ran up to him and gave him the second biggest hug I ever gave him.

"I'm so glad your ok Sora." I whispered into his ear. He put his hands on my huge stomach.

"I'm glad you guys are ok too." Sora said giving me his goofy smile. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, your gonna be a daddy in three months." I said lovingly.

"I know, and your gonna be a mommy!" Sora said in a high-pitched voice. I laughed at him. He and I walked into our room and laid on the bed. I rested my head on his well-built chest. "I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi. I love you so much. I missed you while I was gone." He said regarding when he moved.

"I missed you too Sora, I almost went crazy without you." I said sadly remembering how horrible it was to go to school and knowing that Sora wasn't going to be there.

"I love you…" With that, Sora passed out. I looked up at his face.

"Goodnight Sora, Miley, Mariah…Michael." I whispered before falling asleep.

**My science teacher gave me 5 pages of homework! That's why I didn't update so don't kill me! Please review!**


	23. Kelly

Angel ran around Sora and Kairi's bed. Barking like crazy. Kairi sat up, "Angel, calm down." Angel jumped on Sora. She stood on her hind legs and slammed her front paws on his back.

"No Angel! I wanna sleep." Of course Angel didn't stop, she just kept on and on until Sora finally got up. "Why must you wake me up dog?" Kairi giggled.

"Aww, c'mon Sora. She just wants ya to play with her." Angel wagged her tail, giving him that cute little puppy look. Sora smiled.

"Ugh, fine. I'm up, I'm up." Sora grabbed a T-shirt and blue jeans then went outside to play with Angel. While he did that, Kairi examined herself in the mirror. '_Wow, I'm gonna pop any day now. I hope everything goes ok…'_ Kairi thought rubbing her stomach. One of the babies kicked…really hard too.

"Ouch, what? You want something to eat?" The baby kicked again. "Fine! I'm going." Kairi walked into the kitchen and fixed breakfast for Sora and herself. "Hmm, I love bacon, eggs and fried rice!" Kairi said as Sora walked into the kitchen with Angel. Angel jumped up and down, telling Sora to feed her.

"What do you want to eat Angel?" Sora asked her. She barked two times. "Ok, you want dry food right?" Angel howled happily. Sora poured her some dry food, which she ate quickly.

"Here Sora breakfast is ready. Then you gotta go to school. You haven't gone in forever!" Sora whined.

"But I don't wanna go to school today!" Sora eyed her suspiciously. "What about you? What if you get ready to give birth while I'm gone?"

"My cousin, Kelly, is coming over to keep an on me. Now hurry and eat your breakfast." Kairi said taking a huge bite of her eggs. "God, I feel like your mom Sora." She said once she was finish chewing.

"Hey ya Mama!" Sora shouted hugging her.

"Oh god!" Kairi mentally slapped herself because of what Sora just called her.

"C'mon Mama, teach me some moves!" Sora got up and started dancing. Angel started dancing too by doing a little puppy 1,2, step. (LOL) Kairi laughed at their little dance moves. "What Angel? You challenging me?" Angel barked happily. "Alright dog! Let's see what you got." Sora said as he turned up the radio. The song Yeah by Usher was playing. Sora starting thunder clapping then got on the floor and spun around until he stopped on his side.

Angel did a handstand and started spinning on one paw. She went on like that for two minutes. Sora was impressed, really impressed. He started doing a 1,2 step with a little twist added to it. Angel barked like she was laughing. She did a three back flips then stood on her hind legs and started jumping up and down.

"I give up." Sora stated giving Angel a treat. "Great job Angel." Kairi smiled at Angel.

"Alright Sora, ya had your fun, now go to school!" Kairi said kicking him out of the house.

"Aww! C'mon Mama! I wanna stay home!"

"You've stayed home for two weeks. Your probably gonna fail now!" Kairi said right as Kelly pulled into their driveway. "There's Kelly, now go to school."

"Fine. Love you." He gave Kairi a quick kiss and drove to school. Kelly walked up to Kairi, giving her a hug.

"Hi Kairi! Long time no see!" Kelly said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's been like…two years!" Kairi said hugging back. "C'mon, let's go inside." They walked into Kairi's house. Kairi showed her cousin around then they sat down and started talking.

"So, what are you gonna name your kids again?" Kelly asked smiling.

"Miley, Mariah and Michael." Kairi said proudly. She loved saying her kid's names.

"Aww! How sweet!" Kelly squealed, right when she did Angel jumped on her lap. Kelly petted her.

"Yeah. So, how is Jason?" Jason is Kelly's husband. They've been together for about three years. (Just incase your wondering, Kelly and Jason are 26)

"He's ok, although he is starting to get on my nerves a little." Kairi cocked her head to one side.

"How?"

"Because he keeps trying to…" Kelly paused with a weird look on her face. "Well…"

"Get in your pants?"

"Yeah! He says he wants a baby, but I don't think we can afford one yet…" Kelly said sadly. Kairi patted her back.

"It's ok, just tell him that." Kairi said trying to comfort her. "How many kids does he plan on having with you?"

"If he had a choice, it'd be about four or five."

"Good god!" That's not exactly how many kids Kairi thought Jason would want to have because he's the kind of laid back not-want-to-do-anything kind of guy. "Why does he want so many?"

"I don't know, but he's only getting two out of me." Kelly said in a confident voice. "Say Kairi?"

"Why does everybody say that?" Kairi said referring to 'say Kairi'. "Oh well, yeah?"

"What does it feel like to be pregnant?" Kairi laid back in the couch.

"Wow, I could go on forever about this subject." Kairi said tiredly. "Well, first you get this kinda sick feeling, then there's the weight, plus there's when the baby kicks the crap outta your stomach, you have sudden hot flashes, and you also have sudden cravings." Kairi took a deep breath and was about to say more things about pregnancy, but Kelly put her finger on her lips, stopping her from talking.

"Ok, that's all I wanna know for right now thank you." Kelly said trying to absorb everything Kairi just said.

"Are you sure cause…" Kairi stopped; she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Kairi?"

"I think my water just broke."

**omg, I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had homework and forgot all about this story! I had to do this chapter kinda quick so if you found some mistakes, I'm sorry! Please review!**


	24. Mariah, Miley and Michael

Sora's pov 

'_Ok, seven times d squared plus eight times three squared. Why the hell are we doing this again' _I thought as I tapped my pencil on my desk. Suddenly the intercom came on.

"Mr. Shelby?" The office person asked for our teacher.

"Yes?"

"Sora Kawamoto to the office please!" He sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Alright, alright, Sora, get your tail up there." I grabbed my things and run as fast as I could to the front office. The office dude, Mr. Jones, looked up at me with his icy stare. I hate that look.

"Wow that was fast. Kairi's in the hospital."

"WHAT!" I yelled before sprinting outside. I literally jumped over a car that came in my way. "C'mon you stupid legs! Why the hell did I have to park so far away!" I said as I finally reached the car. "You mother f- you better turn the fuck on you piece of crap!" I screamed, trying to turn on the Mustang. Once it got on, I drove off to the hospital as fast as I could. I coming Kairi…

Kairi's pov 

'_Oh my god, oh my god, I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!' _I thought, '_Where the hell is Sora! It's been forty five minutes since the doctor called the school!'_ I hate being at the hospital, I always hear doctors screaming at each other and I smell that…hospital smell. God where the hell is Sora!

"Kairi, your brother is here." My brother! Oh my god, I haven't seen him since mom and dad pasted away! "Sora just came threw the door!" At that point I didn't care, the babies were coming, I felt like I was going to pop any minute now! Sora ran threw the door.

"Kairi! I told you I shouldn't have gone to school today!" Wow, what a way to say, _Kairi! We're gonna have our first kids together!_ "You ok?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK!" I yelled feeling more pain as the babies moved threw my body. Sora took my hand.

"Kairi, calm down, it'll be done with and we'll be parents!" Sora said giving my hand a slight squeeze. The doctors rushed inside.

"Excuse me, you're the father correct?" Sora nodded. "Great, Kairi is doing fine, but sense she's a small girl, she might feel a lot more pain than the others. Plus the fact that she's younger too." Well I feel better! Thanks a lot Mr. Jackass! (Wow, Kairi not in good mood. Lol)

Sora's pov 

"Is there anything she could take that would make it less painful?" I said, worried that something bad will happen to Kairi. If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself.

"Sorry, we're all out of the pain reliever." The doctor said staring at his clipboard. I look at Kairi. I could tell she was scared. She squeezed my hand.

"It's ok Kairi, you'll be fine. I promise." I said to her with the most caring voice I could say. Kairi looked at me with pain in her eyes. She smiled.

"We're gonna be parents Sora." She said softly. "Miley, Mariah and Michael. We'll get to see them in a few hours. I can't believe of how fast things have gone." The doctor tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, put this on." It was a hospital outfit or whatever there called. "You're the one who has to catch the babies." I felt my eyes grow wide and my face flush.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "Whoa…" I stumbled into the bathroom, on the verge of passing out. Once I got the damn thing on, I heard Kairi scream! I ran out of the bathroom and saw Kairi getting ready to give birth. Rushing to her side, the doctor told me come over in front of Kairi to grab the babies. I did so.

"Here comes one!" The doctor said, telling Kairi things like '_Push'_ and '_your doing a great job!_' The baby came out! I caught it. The baby was a girl. The nurse who just came in took the baby and I focused on the next one, this was truly tearing up my nerves.

* * *

After the other two babies were birthed, Kairi pasted out. Which is worrying me to death! She's been asleep for the past hour. I put my hand on her heart. It's still beating. I tried to calm down but I couldn't!

"Sora?" Kairi said, obviously waking up.

"Kairi!"

"How are the kids?"

"There so cute Kairi! The two girls were born first and Michael was born last."

"Aww, I can't wait to see them."

"Yeah…" Just on cue, two nurses walked in caring the babies. "Just in time." The nurses handed Kairi both of the girls and handed me the boy. I took one look at my son and instantly loved him. "Hey there…" I said softly tickling his stomach. He opened his mouth and yawned. I looked over at Kairi. I could tell she was happy. She held them protectively. I looked back at little Michael.

"Hey there little guy, why don't you opened your eyes?" Michael yawned again. "C'mon, you can do it…" I tickled his stomach softly. It didn't work, but I'm not surprised. He's only a couple hours old. I took three bottles and helped Kairi feed them. Of course I fed Michael.

"Ok guys, time to fill out the birth certificates!" The nurse said. "Let's start with this little guy!" She said referring to my son. "What's his name?" Kairi looked at me, telling me to answer.

"Michael Ace Kawamoto." I said proudly.

"Ok, we already weighed them and stuff so just tell me your names." She said while writing down Michael's name.

"My name is Sora Jay Kawamoto."

"And my name is Kairi Lynn Hayashi." The nurse wrote that down as fast as she could.

"Ok, what are the little girl's names?" Kairi smiled widely.

"This one here name is Mariah Skye Kawamoto." Kairi told her referring to our oldest daughter. "And this little one over here name is Miley Dawn Kawamoto." Kairi kissed Miley on the head.

"Aww, cute names!" The nurse complemented. "And they were born on September 10 2006." After she left, the visitors were aloud to come in.

"Kairi!" Selphie hugged Kairi. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, I heard my brother was here. Where is he?"

"He went to the store with Tidus."

"I didn't know you had brother!" I said suddenly, scaring Michael. Causing him to cry. "Aww, I'm sorry!" I apologized putting a bottle in his mouth.

"Now look what you did, you meany!" Namine said as she walked in the room with Roxas. Namine was now three months pregnant; it's just now starting to show. "How was it Kairi?"

"Painful!" Kairi replied. "But it was worth it. Look." Kairi handed Namine Miley and Mariah to Selphie.

"Aww! Their so cute!" Selphie said tickling Mariah. "Hi there little Mariah!"

"Oh my gosh!" Namine and Selphie made little baby noises; it was starting to drive me crazy!

"So Sora, what was your job?" Roxas asked sitting next to me.

"I had to catch them." I said as if it were nothing.

"Are you serious?" Roxas eyes grew five times bigger than what they were before.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard."

"Damn, I have to do that too don't I?"

"Yup."

"Well, can I hold him?" I nodded and placed Michael in Roxas's arms.

"Hey there little guy!" Michael spit up on him. Roxas laughed nervously. "Here, you can have him back. We all laughed as Roxas ran in the bathroom saying 'ew' the whole way. I looked at my son. He had his eyes open.

"Kairi look!" I stood up so she could see him.

"He has your eyes Sora." She said bushing her hand ageist Michael's cheek.

"Here, you haven't held him yet." I handed her our son. Michael made one of those little baby giggles when he looked at his mother. Kairi rubbed her nose ageist his, making him laugh more.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Kairi said cradling him in her arms. "Aren't you?" Michael yawned. "Haha, he's tired."

"Here Sora." Namine and Selphie handed me both of my girls. They were both asleep. Miley buried her head in my chest. I smiled as Mariah did the same as her sister.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap…" Kairi said placing Michael beside her with her arm around him so he won't fall.

"Sure, fall asleep soon as I come in…" A male voice said. Kairi's eyes shot open!

"Kable?"

"That's KC to you little sis!" Kable said sitting on the other side Kairi so that he was across for me. He had spiky red hair, kind of like mine, except mine is spikier. His also had the same eyes as his sister. "And you must be the dude who knocked up my sister!" He said in an I'm-her-big-brother-back-off kind of voice.

"Hehe, umm…that's me…" I said nervously.

"Haha, chill dude, I'm not gonna hurt you!" He said happily. I'm sighed in relieve.

"Hey Sora." Kairi whispered to me. "You wanna see something funny?" I nodded. "Hey big bro! Drink this soda. I hate Dr.Pepper!" Kairi handed him the drink.

"Sure thing!" As soon as he took a drink, Kairi said, "Toilet." Suddenly the Dr.Pepper came spraying out of his nose and he started laughing like crazy! "God Kairi! You know… I can't stand… it when you…do…that!" He said between laughs. We all busted out laughing! All the noise woke up our kids, so they did the first thing they learned to do. Cry.

"Aww, it's ok." I said in a caring voice. Miley and Mariah calmed down a bit once I gave them each a bottle. Michael just fell asleep again after his sisters quieted down.

"Hey, can hold my nephew?" KC asked looking at Michael. Kairi nodded and handed her son to him. Michael opened his eyes. "Hey there little guy!" Michael laughed at him as he made funny faces.

After a few hours, visiting hours were up and everybody went home. KC went to Tidus's house because Tidus happened to be one of his best buds. The kids didn't cry that much after they left, giving Kairi and I plenty of time to talk. We talked about stuff like what were going to do when they get older. Kairi said that she wanted me to go to college then get a good job. I better get a good job. I have a family now. I have a great girlfriend, who is going to become my wife once legal. Plus I have three kids. All of which are beautiful accidents.

* * *

**Well guys, that was the end. Sorry if you didn't like the ending!I promise I might make a squeal to this story! Please review!**


End file.
